reversecardfandomcom-20200213-history
Carol Danvers
Carol Danvers is an anti-hero character seen in the films. She was the leader of the Neo-Feminist Faction of the SJWs. She had hoped to unite the Four Elemental Reverse Cards to defeat enemies of social justice. Personality Danvers was kind and loyal to those she considered friends. However, she was rude and overconfident in her abilities, leading to her eventual downfall. She is naturally suspicious of any Kree she encounters. Actors *Brie Larson Biography Captain Marvel makes her first onscreen appearance in the Battle of New Jersey. There, she destroyed Thanos's ship and briefly interrupted Iron Man's epic showdown with Thanos. She saw Iron Man use the Red Reverse Card to destroy Thanos once and for all. Finally glimpsing true power, she resolved to unite the Four Elemental Reverse Cards to recreate the Wild-Reverse Card in order to destroy all enemies of social justice. She waited until Thor Odinson had looted the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos's corpse before stealing the card. Hoping to acquire the Gauntlet as well, Danvers equipped the Red Reverse Card inside the Selfie Stick of Social Justice. Finding Thor with her army of SJWs as he was about to go into the Harry Potter Dimension, she taunted him about his dead family and people. Furious, Thor launched a beam of energy powerful enough to level a city at her. However, she pulled out the Selfie Stick at the last second and sent the beam back at Thor. This knocked the Sweat Stone, Yuge Stone, and Moan Stone out of his Gauntlet. Enraged at her dishonorable tactics, the Fat Acceptance Faction of the SJWs left her and joined Thor kicking off the SJW Civil War. This battle became known as the Skirmish at the Interdimensional Gate. After a long and bloody campaign, the two armies met one final time in Albany, New York. Before the fight, Thor used the Reality Stone to make Albany resemble the now-destroyed Asgard, as he knew that Captain Marvel did not know the real fate of Asgard and would want to humiliate him by destroying his home. Upon arrival, she used the Yuge Stone to taunt Thor by dubbing his homeland "Assgard." This lead to the battle being called the Battle of Assgard rather than the Battle of Albany. Thor did not take the bait this time. Being impatient was the result of her army, Danvers went into the heart of the city to face Thor herself. This was exactly what Thor wanted. Leaving an illusion sitting in the throne room Thor hid behind a pillar. As Danvers charged up her stones to destroy what she believed was him, Thor attacked from behind and used the Reality Stone to turn her into racist, homophobic, misogynistic, anti-semetic man. Unable to see Thor, and afraid she would soon do actions that went against everything she believed in, Captain Marvel took her life to avoid this fate. Thor took the Stones, Card, and Stick before turning her back to her natural form. Thor carried her corpse from the throne room and presented it before the remaining Feminist Faction loyalists. They surrendered to him, ending the Battle of Assgard and the SJW Civil War. Thor gave her a military funeral in her hometown before leaving to continue his quest.